


Hold me tight

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 7thday, Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: What if one of them is a master, and the other is a pet? It's not all about the sex.





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7th of kinktober! It's getting pretty late and I have one more kink to write, hope I won't fell asleep lmao. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think about that one. To be honest it's my first time with BDSM and I don't know if I got it well.

I was kneeling in the dark room with my head hung low, my eyes casted on the floor. I was waiting for my master to come, completely naked how he likes to. Then I heard the sound of the doorknob and soft paddles of his feet. He came closer and dragged his fingers through my hair lightly, then went away to his cabinet.

“So my little pet, you were behaving well lately.” his baritone worked on me like an aphrodisiac, pulling strings in my abdomen.

“Yes, Master.” I retored silently getting goosebump all over my body.

“Such a good pet you are, you deserve a reward, aren’t you?” I heard him fumbling through the lockers and drawers, picking some toys. “Now, get up and walk over to the middle of the room.” His command was stern so I did it quickly, not wanting to upset him. He came over pulling my hands up, then cuffing them to the ceiling. Just after his soft hands started to slide on my body which made me shiver. “No talking or cumming from now on, unless I say you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes master.” my answer was quick and soft, barely above the whisper. He caressed my nipples to make them hard, then connected his lips with one of them sucking it slightly. I wanted to make a sound but abstained from it, not wanting to get my inevitable punishment if I did so. When it got hard, he clenched one of the clamps around my nipple and I bit hard on my bottom lip. Just then he repeated his sweet torture on the second numb, also clamping it.

“Mmm, good boy.” he kissed my collarbone which made me shiver, his hands wandering around my torso and back. “Now, I want you to feel today.” he pulled away wrapping a blindfold around my eyes.

I felt a leather whip dragging around my back and shivered at the sensation again. Trying to distract myself somehow and prevent from cumming I pulled on the cuffs, making them dig in my skin. First smack hit my ass making me gasp, but I managed not to make a sound.

“Good.” his low dangerous voice rang in my ear, his breath fanning my oversensitive skin. Then again another snap went for my inner tight, making me whimper softly. “What did I say about making sounds? None, or you’ll get punished.” I nodded my head quickly, still remembering his last assault when I behaved badly. Suddenly his lips where on my navel, leaving the wet trail down my tights but neglecting my throbbing member. “Look how wet you are, leaking precum all over the floor. Good boys don’t behave like that, am I right? Answer me!” his hand was circling my erection turning my brain in a mush.

“Y-yes master!” my breath hitched when his palm only grazed it. Then he aimed his whip to my dick, tearing a scream from my throat.

“What color we are?!” my Master checked, just to be sure he’s not hurting me.

“G-green Master!” it was almost a moan, but it felt so damn good I couldn’t help myself. I needed to cum, but his plan was different. One slick finger danced around my entrance.

“Tell me, how bad you want it?” he left sloppy wet kisses down my shoulder, pressing his clothed erection to the side of my ass.

“I want it, please! Just please master!” I whimpered when his finger slipped in, sliding back and forth making my body shake.

“Such a greedy slut you are, only thinking about your needs.” he withdrew his hand spanking my ass one more time. I arched my back in pleasure, my cock jumping in anticipation. He pushed two fingers in, rubbing my prostate generously. Small sounds were slipping through my lips and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He took away his hand once more, whipping my ass hardly “What did I say about the sounds?!”

I greeted my teeth in sweet torture, wanting to please my Master. “That’s better.” my whole body shaking in happiness when I heard the whip hitting the ground. He gripped my hips standing in front of me, moving my leg up for better access and pushed it in one hard move, tearing a loud scream from my throat.

“Color?!” his hoarse voice on my lips.

“GREEN!” I couldn’t control it anymore, moving my hips making me impale myself more on his big cock. He moved them hardy, fucking all of my thoughts out from my brain.

“Now, CUM FOR ME NOW!” his command was everything I needed to be pushed over the edge, sprinkling semen all over us. But he didn’t stop his movement, thrusting all the way through my climax. When I was still on my high he bit my shoulder harshly, making me whimper and pulling me back on earth. Then he tore off the clamps giving another command. “That’s it, good pet now come again!” the pleasure was unbearable, so I shoot the warm ropes of cum on his abdomen once more. I heard a grunt when my tight passage was clenching around him, but he kept pounding me into insanity. Finally, when I shut everything, he stroked my neglected erection, his moves became erratic when his last order fell “Once more pet, blow off!” my almost empty testicles squeezed making me spurt last of my sperm, my redden dick almost hurting from abuse. Just then I felt a pleasant warm erupting in my insides, letting me know my master also felt the pleasure.

When my abused pucker was leaking my legs started to shake, I felt dirty, I felt used, I needed the comfort. But my Master knew that quickly doing off all the restrains, holding me in his arms. He unfolded the blindfold and sit on the ground hugging me tightly. “I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you."

 I clung to him for my dear life when he showered me with loving kisses, letting me know that everything will be alright. I love my master and he knows what I need in my life.

 


End file.
